LOTM: Sword of Kings/Quotes
Epic alien races born to fight, epic fights, overpowered heroes and villains, epic epicness - with so much epic win, is it any wonder LOTM: Sword of Kings is an epic source for so many epic quotes? Be they original or even based in other quotes... Here is our epic selection. ''Heroic Quotes Katarina Couteau *"Chaos claims the unwary or the incomplete. A true man may flinch away from its embrace, if he is stalwart, and he girds his soul with the armor of contempt."'' *''"You appear to be... The docile type. You're very kindhearted. Very helpful. You can make friends with anyone. You're a wonderful person. ......Is that going overboard? I don't think so. You yourself should be the best judge of that."'' *''"Friends or foes? That's something... you'll have to decide on your own!"'' *''"Glorification is only fitting for those in the light. Shadows shall proceed down the necessary path."'' *''"The media likes to portray me as a senseless killer. I would point out that I am a very sensible killer."'' *''"Never let your sense of morals prevent you from doing what is right."'' *''"How can I even explain? I’ve seen the worst of the worst. I want to protect each and every one of you from it. The system won’t stop them, not all on its own."'' *''"I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them."'' *''"We're not the good guys. We're not even close to being the good guys. But today, we're going to save the world."'' *''"That is the end of this war. That is the responsibility I took when I swore to be a superhero. It is the first price I have to pay to become my ideal. There's no need to talk about the obvious outcome."'' *''"Good men mean well. We just don't always end up doing well."'' *''"I said I wanted to be the hero, not the good guy."'' *''"I don't wanna live up to anyone's expectations."'' *''And now I could see that he had been right."'' *''"Never let your sense of morals prevent you from doing what is right."'' *''"I only fight for the people I love. For my enemies, I don't know what mercy is. Kindness is not part of my personality anymore. I'm not an heroine or a villain. I'm the one who destroys everything for the sake of my friends!!!"'' *''"You already know don’t you? I am your loved daughter that you tried to kill when I was just a newborn baby. I came from a planet called Earth in order to defeat you all from Balam Alliance. I'm here to bring you despair, fear and panic! I'm here to bring you nightmares! With my fist that carry all lives you took from, I'll send to you to a place worse than hell, the NOTHING! Prepare to die! Because you're not my father!!"'' *''"I want…to change things. I want to believe that anything can be changed. The moment I met you, a new world opened up for me. You see, after wandering in the darkness for so long, a light brought me happiness. It’s all thanks to you."'' *''"I will not let you destroy my world!"'' ''Imperia Deamonne '' *''"We make war so that we may live in peace."'' *''"If at some point in life, you made a mistake or keep failing over and over again, and you can't help but think it's useless and you're a good for nothing; Remember, you're only taking a detour. And I'm sure further along your path will come a day where you think, "It was a good life experience". That's why it'll be fine."'' *''"You're absolutely right. I can't do anything alone. Everyone has their flaws and imperfections, but that's what drives us to work together... To make up for those flaws. Together, we make the perfect main character."'' *''"People's lives don't belong to anyone. Anyone, except themselves. But people have a path. The path of how to use that life."'' *''"I will illuminate this battlefield just as I shine in the heavens."'' *''"I might fall seven times, but will rise up eight!"'' *''"We will only eliminate those who deserve it. That happens to be you."'' *''"You only exist so long as I do."'' *''" Thank you for your dawns, too bad it must end like this."'' *''"How many sun deities does it take to change a light bulb? Apparently at least five.'' *''"I like to imagine my enemies fear looking me in the eye, but we both know where they truly gaze."'' *''"It's been some time since I was last on Earth. Eh, looks much the same."'' *''"Another group of immortals in need of a lesson, is it? Very well, I shan't spare my brethren a little "Education"!"'' *''"I'll expose the darkness from within you!"'' *''"You are never truly alone in the dark!"'' *''"Someone told me this: "Nothing is "forever" in human relationships". That might be true, but it sounds awfully lonely. But I realized today... If there really is no such thing as "forever"... Then having someone important is the happiest thing one can attain in life."'' *''"Success is harder than failure for many things in this world."'' *''"People's lives don't belong to anyone. Anyone, except themselves. But people have a path. The path of how to use that life."'' *''"Freedom is something that you need to actively acquire. It's not something that's given with no strings attached. To be free means to take responsibility, and to prepare yourself for what's to come."'' *''"The country? The skies? You can have them. I’m busy just protecting what’s right in front of me. I don’t know what’ll happen to me in the future, but if something has fallen at my feet, then the least I can do is pick it up."'' *''"If you simply obey orders without question to protect your master, that isn't your greatest wish, but your greatest tragedy."'' *''"We weep for the blood of a bird, but not for the blood of a fish. Blessed are those with a voice. If the dolls could speak, no doubt they'd scream, I didn't want to become human."'' *''"There is no such thing as a coincidence in this world. There is only the inevitable."'' *''"You're gonna carry that weight."'' *''"Pride is an eminent trait, but too much will cause arrogance. That is when it becomes disgusting."'' *''"People don't kill people, really. Monsters do. Monsters like war, hungry nobles, and greedy kingdoms. And monsters like me, not you."'' *''"That’s just the way it is. Change is inevitable. Instead of resisting it, you’re better served simple going with the flow."'' *''"Smiles are what connect people! It allows them to communicate through their souls! Souls that are connected... Will never lose to power that only relies on control!"'' *''"Pit they ignored us... No-Rather. I think we invaded a obvious place... The MPS are not stupid enough to put their forces in obvious place as they think the enemy will invade the base coming from other non-obvious entrances. Have you ever saw burglars invading a house by the front door?"'' *''"I fought demons before in Sleepy Hollow... But this is too much. I think science can be scarier than magic."'' *''"Of course you can't have my body! It's something that you will never have! Too bad for you! Just to let you know, I was not born like a normal person... I'm just like you, the difference is that was more lucky! I'm mere clone made from trash born from my previous persona."'' *''"Oh my, I feel so happy that you are worried with us. But we don't need a bait to escape, because we will all leave this place in safety when we rip you organs out of your disgusting body."'' ''Mana Takamiya '' ''Asuha Chigusa Jellal Fernandes '' ''Yuuji Kazami '' ''Isis Maxwell '' ''Lucas Kellan '' ''Kotori Itsuka Azul Jissele '' *''"Quit trying to shoulder all our burdens by yourself!"'' *'' "I'm not a little kid anymore !! I'm a strong warrior now !! Just like you Told me I'm doing 10,000 practice swings with my sword every day!"'' *''"Urg! Sh-She doesn't matter. I have to grab that sword first! Then, I can get my revenge!! Revenge for my family! And for Atala!"'' *''"Before I can be happy I wish to be free. I am so happy, because, for the first time I can fight for myself."'' *''"What was it you guys said? We humans are 'ugly'? Trash that would sell out anybody if our family's been taken hostage? Ha! Sounds like you're real familiar with that little ploy. You're right. Humans will do anything for their families. We'll happily lie, cheat, make deals with the devil, or even become demons ourselves. If you wanna call that 'ugly,' then fear human ugliness when it kills you, Bloodsuckers!"'' *''"S-s-ssi-sinners... S-sinners must... d-die. M-must kill... all s-si-sinners."'' *''"Just you wait, Atala. I swear... I'll save you."'' ''Kamina Lulu Natsuki Minamiya Kyouhei Kannazukki Atala Arck '' ''Shigure Yukimi '' ''Jin Kisaragi '' ''Shido Itsuka '' ''Saeko Busujima '' ''Tohka Yatogami '' ''Sephiria Arks KnightWalker '' *''"There was no reason for me to get attacked by you. And therefore, there was no reason to dodge."'' *''"Those who win are not strong. It is those who lose and crawl back up who are strong!"'' *''"Before I can be happy I wish to be free. I am so happy, because, for the first time I can fight for myself."'' *''"Every time I see people, I know people. I grew to admire people. I love people. As long as this feeling stays within me, instead of stating how the world goes, I want to question how the world goes."'' *''"I'll destroy that screwed up illusion of yours!"'' *''"Grit your teeth, you weak strongest! Have a taste of the strength of the weakest!"'' *''"I’ll make those Abyssals bastards pay. Every last one of them...will fucking die. I’ll tear them to shreds!"'' *''"You called this girl a gnat, didn't you? You called him a gnat. You'll pay for this. You will pay! You're going to pay! YOU'LL PAY!"'' *''"Even if I were about to die, I wouldn't drink a single god-damned drop of your disgusting blood! I don't want you...inside of me!"'' *''"How does it feel having someone fuck with your head!? HOW DOES IT FEEL, YOU BITCH!?"'' *''"HI!~"'' *''"It's not a sin! Caring for your friends feelings is not a sin! If you disappear, then Aries, myself, and everyone here will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting your sin that way!"'' *''"There's nothing happy about having your fate decided for you! You have to grab your own happiness!"'' *''"I made a promise to live on for the sake of my future self!!! I'm going to see many more sunsets... and shed countless more tears of joy and sadness!"'' *''"All living things eventually die; it's unavoidable. But as long as you remember, it will live on in your heart forever."'' *''"When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind."'' *'' "Poison? That's merely a dessert... for a Abyssal like me."'' *''"Everyone exists for a reason. as small as it can be... I'm sure you have a meaning too."'' *''"I will pull out my sword to protect this country."'' ''Yuuchiro Hyakuya Karen Nora Mathers '' ''Krulcifer '' ''Lusamine '' ''Lucy Sheev KnightWalker '' *''"Even if I lose my "voice". Even if everyone else doesn't turn up to hear me sing — as long as you're there, then, that's enough. If it comes to that… I will sing, just for you."'' ''Mikaela Du Tirial '' *''"I take no pleasure in taking life if it's from a person who doesn't care about it."'' ''ExKrieg Rio '' ''Miku Hatsune '' ''Miku Izayoi '' ''Mayuri '' ''Oriax Wheelahr *"I guess things have kind of turned upside down. That whole Superhero thing I told you about, before? It… really didn’t work out."'' *''"I see... I'm in Hell."'' *''If you had not been a thorn in our side I would not have needed to. But you make a point that I cannot dispute, the actions we have taken are horrible, and through them we have become horrible. But then what are we to do? Give up and reveal in the horribleness, become a raider or worse? Or do we understand that sometimes horrible actions are necessary for the good of all."'' *''I had nothing and nopony to begin with. So what if I die alone? It's my funeral anyway. My whole life I kicked, I screamed, I raised Tartarus, and I always knew that when it all finally killed me, I’d smile as I left because I at least did something."'' *''This world rejects me. This world threw me away. This world never gave me a chance. This world gonna have to pay."'' *''"It would drop me to tears if I still had tears to shed."'' *''"You have no idea what it's like to carry such a seal!"'' *''"I no longer trust anything anymore. I trust nothing. I believe in no one. I am my own master!"'' *''"I shall sever the nexuses of this world. That's why I came back."'' *''"I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it, or that it's war...or that it's for peace" '' *''"There is no such thing as hope! The concept of hope is nothing more than giving up, a word that holds no true meaning."'' *''"There is no such thing as peace in this world, that is reality. And reality is like this grand river, no matter how hard one tries to stop it, reality will swallow them whole and mercilessly crush...but there is one way to escape from this suffering....the Infinite Void, Project Void."'' *''"You can call me by that name if that's what you want.....but it means nothing to me."'' *''"What will I gain from criticizing this absurd reality??.... I have no interest in the affairs of the world soon to end....I've said enough to you...enough talk....stay tied down to this reality..."'' *''"Look! There is nothing in my heart! I don't even feel pain!! You don't have to feel guilty, Kurumi. This wind-hole was opened by this hell of a world."'' *''"The moment people come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate."'' *''"If you think I'm just a foolish kid ruled by her emotions, that's fine. Following my father's path would have been too childish, the whispering of fools who don't know hatred. If anyone else tries to ridicule the way I live, I'll slaughter everyone they ever cared about. And then maybe they'll understand what it's like to taste... a little of my hatred."'' *''"I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is in the darkness."'' *''"Let this thunder, herald your end."' '' *''"Begone with the thunderclap."'' *''"I understand now. Even if I must take the devil's fruit, I must gain power. I am an avenger."'' *''"Katarina... it's too late, nothing you can say will change me! I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved Multi-Universe with the Project Void! It's time to make your choice! Kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and become another one of my victims!"'' *''"I spared your life on a whim, nothing more. But this time, my whim is telling me, to finish what I started..."'' *''"There is no value in killing the likes of you... Foolish little hero, if you wish to kill me, then Hate me, Detest me, Curse me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, Run and cling to your pitiful life."'' *''"We do not know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?"'' *''"I'm no one...I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is completing the Void. This world is completely worthless....there is nothing left in it but misery."'' *''"This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realize reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness… Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love."'' *''"God's creation was a shameful contradiction… Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war… Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do. They're two sides of the same coin. To protect something… another must be sacrificed. That is, other than that of, say a dream world."'' *''"I taught you that in order to control people, you need to use the darkness in their hearts. And if there's no darkness, then you just create it… … From the bottom of your heart, you felt kindness and sympathy for others. … Your deep feelings… your comrades… …the Gods and all people… All you needed to do was to fall once, and all that would turn around into deep hatred for the world."'' *''"I just stopped the fate of this world. I freed people from pain, suffering, emptiness. … Ratatoskr… You're getting in the way of everyone's happiness. Our game ends here. I turned hell into heaven. You should understand… It's already over."'' *''"Love is not necessary, power is the only true necessity."'' *''"People cannot show each other their true feelings. Fear, suspicion, and resentment never subside."'' *''"The longer you live... The more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness..."'' *''"Power is not will, it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen."'' *''"Talking about peace whilst spilling blood, it's something that only humans can do."'' *''"In this world, wherever there is light - there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars, and hatred is born to protect love."'' *''"It will be a new universe... A world of truth, not lies. I brought Justice! Truth! Peace! Harmony! ALL OF THIS THROUGH POWER! YOUR LOVE IS FUCKING USELESS!!!!!!!!!!!"'' *''"PATHETIC FOOL! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER SLAVE OF THIS FALSE REALITY! YOU THINK LOVE WILL SAVE THIS WORLD! JUST LOOK AT YOUR OWN PLANET! DESTROYED BY NUCLEAR BOMBS AND PLUNGED IN WAR! TELL ME! DO YOU THINK LOVE WILL SAVE A THINK!? YOUR RACE IS ALMOST DESTROYED!"'' *''"Even innocent foolish children will grow up in the face of pain, until their thoughts and beliefs are the same as their doubts."'' *''"Love breeds sacrifice... which in turn breeds hatred. Then you can know suffering. You... who had parents cannot understand my pain!"'' *''"Just by living, people hurt others without even realizing it. So long as humanity exists, hate will also exist. There is no peace in this cursed world. War is just a crime paid for by the pain of the defeated..."'' *''"KILL! KILL! KILL! I WILL FUCKING KILL ARA ASTAROTH!!!"'' *''"Death is the way to bring peace."'' *''"People are stupid. If I don't do this, there will be no peace. Eventually, time will pass and the pain will heal. Eventually, checkmate's power will weaken and people will begin fighting again. This time, they will use the weapon themselves and once more know true sorrow. And for the short time, peace will come again. It will give birth to short period of peace within this endless chain of hatred. That's my wish."'' *''"Love is the reason why there is sadness. When we lose someone precious to us, hate is born. Vengeance is the product of that hate and so death follows. But in death there is only more death. This will give rise to more pains. In this cursed world we live in, it is a cycle of hatred that will not cease. You and I seek the same thing that ExKrieg wanted. Let me ask you this: How will you confront this hatred in order to create peace? I want to hear your worlds, Katarina Couteau."'' *''"We are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge that we deem to be justice. But... if there is justice in revenge then that same justice will breed only more revenge... and trigger a cycle of hatred."'' *''"Religion, ideology, resources, land, spite, love or just because. No matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start a war."'' *''"Justice comes from vengeance, but that justice only breeds more vengeance."'' *''"A ExKrieg's life is not measured by how they lived but rather what they managed to accomplish before their death."'' *''"Those who forgive themselves, and are able to accept their true nature... They are the strong ones! I'll accept myself and my crimes! I'll pay for them!"'' *''"Stop it! How dare you disrespect an opponent that fought you with all he had!?"'' *''When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again."'' *''"Fear. That is what we live with. And we live it everyday. Only in death are we free of it."'' *''"Even the strongest of opponents always has a weakness."'' *''"Rejection is a part of any man’s life. If you can’t accept and move past rejection, or at least use it as writing material - you’re not a real man."'' *''"It’s because we help out when they’re in trouble that we can count on them to come running when we need it. Thanks... Couteau..."'' *''"I've been around longer than you have, kid. And I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody. It looks like neither of us has led a charming life, have we? Still, it's not that bad. At least you and I have been lucky enough to find new comrades to help fill the void."'' *''If comrades that you trust gather around you, hope can take physical form and become visible. That`s what I believe..."'' *''Because they saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends."'' *''"Once you question your own belief, it's over."'' *''"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a piece of trash for the rest of my life! I'll still be Lord someday!"'' *''"Never give up without even trying. Do what you can, no matter how small the effect it may have! Diabla cannot win!"'' *''"The ones who aren't able to acknowledge their own selves are bound to fail."'' *''"Now there's something I understand a little better. Hate, sadness, even joy. To be able to share it with another person... Katarina Couteau. From fighting her I learned that. She knew pain like I did and then she taught me that you can change your path. I wish that one day I can be needed by someone. Not as a frightening weapon... But as the Lord."'' *''"You're right, all efforts are pointless... If you don't believe in yourself, Sev."'' *''"It's not because I'm virgin!! I simply don't know how to go on!"'' *''"A place where someone still thinks about you is a place you can call home."'' *''"Hard work is worthless for those that don't believe in themselves. Even when I was that genocidal killer, I had determination for my own dreams. Even now, I did not change."'' *''"The pain of being alone is completely out of this world, isn't it? I don't know why, but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts."'' *''"If you believe in your dreams, I will prove to you, that you can achieve your dreams just by working hard."'' *''- Oriax: My name is Oriax Wheelahr. I'm 20,000,000,000 years old and older than you all. I love erotic novels, pornography and sweat-men. I also love homosexual videos. My favorite food is "white" ice cream. Hmm... My plans for the future... I want to protect all animals from the world. Thanks for having me."'' **''- Kotori: THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'' **''- Oriax: My second dream is to lose my virginity to a filthy man.'' **''- Kyouhei: Another weird in the group... Welcome.'' **''- Katarina: She is a good girl, don't you think?'' **''- Imperia: It's normal for Katarina attracts more people like her... I mean--Bizarre.'' *''"When people are protecting something truly special to them, they truly can become... as strong as they can be."'' *''"I WANNA GO FASTER!"'' *''- Shigure: Your hand is really soft, too, Oriax. '' **''- Oriax: I thought I wiped the *censored* juice off, though.'' ''Valaine Du Le Doux Yoshino '' ''Yamai '' ''Rentaro Satomi '' ''Ying '' ''Sanada '' ''Mash '' ''Maria Arzonia *"You are no scientist. You are nothing but an amoral abomination. Your have no values on family or morality at all. You don't know what family is. I spent 3 months finding myself a family, and I was glad that I have one, a big one... but you? You threw your family away like dry lemon peels! I HATE YOU! Now, Akrak Couteau, for your crimes against humanity, I will bring you to justice! NO ONE ESCAPES THE LAW!"'' *''"I really don't care who you are. Just tell me what you want."'' *''"Katarina... No... Red Moon Tyrant, Elesis! Take heed. Here are your orders. With your silver gun, paint the white army crimson. With your iron gun, paint the black army scarlet. I will know my foes by the stains of red you leave upon their chests! Now search and destroy! SEARCH AND DESTROY! Run them down! Do not let any of them leave the island alive!"'' *''"Your job, gentlemen, is to fight these monsters with bullets, garlic, and holy water. Put a stake through its heart, cut off his head, burn the corpse, scatter the ashes at a crossroads. For further instructions, consult Bram Stoker. This is what the Revelation of Qliphoth is." *"Don't underestimate humanity, you freaks! Come on! Let's have it!"'' *''"We are the servants of God, and the messengers of His justice. We are the instruments of His divine wrath on earth. We are called upon to cleanse His kingdom: bringing ash from the flesh of Thine enemies. Praise to our Lord!"'' *''"They're not real people. They're like...zombie pumpkins."'' *''"I’ll make those bastards pay. Every last one of them...will die! I’ll tear them to shreds!"'' *''"I'm not afraid of anything anymore."'' *''"If you want to die... If you want to die so much, just hang yourselves! You should've hung yourselves fifty years ago!"'' *''"Now then, its time to take these children across my knee."'' *''- Maria: answer to no man's will, but my own and my Lord. I am myself in mind, body, and soul. Maria Arzonia, the Angel of Flame and as the dawn light cuts through the darkness, so shall I reap all of your souls in bloody turn.'' **''- Ara: GIRL! YOU'RE SO MAJESTIC!!!'' *''"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen."'' *''"Violence is never the right answer, unless used against heathens and monsters."'' *''"Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potters vessel. Be wise now therefore, ye kings. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little."'' *''"Cyborgs do not cry. Are these the tears of a long dead child?"'' *''"Beautiful moon tonight, don't you think?"'' *''(Leonardo is shouting from a helicopter to the whole London's population during the invasion of Qliphoth to United Kingdom)'' **''- Leonardo: YES! Cleanse the Earth of these sinners! May the Lord have mercy! For I! HAVE! NONE! '' **''- Maria: You know, I think your boy Leonardo's letting his new authority get to his head a little. You should probably have a talk with him. '' **''- Iscariot Inquisitor: He's — he's just under a lot of pressure! '' **''- Leonardo: You do not deserve God's MERCY! If He will not turn you to the afterlife, 'THEN I WILL!! '' **''- Freed: I mean, words only have as much meaning as we give them. '' **''- Leonardo: Sinners will be allowed no quarter! Kill them all! LET GOD SORT THEM OUT! '' **''- Maria: You're right, a lot open to interpretation there. '' **''- Heinkel: Perhaps one of us should have a talk with him. '' **''- Leonardo: I SHALL BE THE NEW GOD OF THIS WORLD!!! '' **''- Anderson: Aye, let me go have a wee chat. '' **''- Maria: Oh, I have an idea. '' **''- Anderson: Woman... '' **''- Maria: Why not write down a formal protest? '' **''- Anderson: Don't you dare... '' **''- Maria: You can nail it to his door. '' **''- Anderson: Don't you dare! '' **''- Maria: Like a Protestant!'' *''"Don't mistake my patience for cowardice."'' *''"Prepare yourself for an eternity in Hell."'' *''"You demons are incomprehensible."'' *''- Maria: Quick reminder to everyone on the ground floor: these are vampires. Much like ma chère, they won't go down that easy. And a night on the town and a little bit of wine won't woo them over. You will have to show them that you care. Make them feel like they're the only thing that exists for you in this world. And then, when they finally open themselves...give them everything...and leave nothing.'' **''- Kotori: Exac--Wait! WHAT?!'' **''- Maria: What?'' **''- Kotori: Did you just used a...'' **''- Maria: I meant to fill their bodies with blessed bullets. Black Demons can be killed only by mercury bullets blessed with holy water? Right?'' **''- Kotori: Ohhh... Thank God...'' *''- Leonardo: ye are the temple of the living God; as God hath said, I will dwell in them, and walk in them, and I will be their God, and they shall be my people. Wherefore come out from among them, and be ye separate, saith the Lord, and touch not the unclean thing and I will receive you.'' **''- Little Boy: Mummy, what's that man talking about? '' **''- Leonardo: Yes, my fellow Christians! We have come to save you! '' **''- London Civilian: Hooray, it's our heroes! '' **''- Leonardo: FROM YOURSELVES!!! '' **''- Lucas and all London protestant civilians: Oh no, it's the Catholic Church.'' **''- Maria: Did you just say something...'' **''- Lucas: Nope.'' *''- Maria: Don't weep for the stupid, you'll be crying all day.'' **''(Katarina is seen standing behind Maria with a tearful face)'' **''- Maria: WAIT IT'S NO--!'' **''- Katarina: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!! BUWWAAA!!'' **''(Katarina run away while crying)'' *''"It is only when you refuse to give in with all your heart that you begin to transcend your humanity."'' *''"In my heart is a flame I could not extinguish even if I wanted to. To live as you are, and to be true to yourself."'' *''"I did everything that I could to protect them all... I wanted to protect everything. But... I couldn't. That is my Sin. And that is why I can't fail this time!!"'' *''"All people eventually die. But... as long as someone protects what that person stood for, their principles will never die."'' *''"I can't stray from my path for those I've left behind."'' *''"Y-ou, get lost in your afterlife, you damn priest...!! You have no place to be, okay!? Even hell wouldn't take a bastard like you! An impotent guy like you should lay on needles in hell...!!!"'' *''"Even if the Infinite Universe were to go against us, our burning blood will cut through fate!"'' *''"My sword is the sword that will pierce the heavens!"'' *''- Maria: Even if you can kill gods, it doesn't mean that you can kill Angels... So tell me. Why I still here?'' **''- Leohart: Naive child! METEOR!'' *''"Don't lose your way!"'' *''"I am not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... Everyone's feelings... They support me... They are what give me the will to stand and fight!"'' *''"Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades for selfish reasons."'' *''"Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side."'' *''"If it's to protect our family, be it the Kingdom or the entire world... We would make anyone our enemy! That's what it means to be one of Arzonia Family!"'' *''"Human beings are strong because we have the ability to change ourselves."'' *''"Attempting to harness the engine of our own destruction... only humans are so foolish."'' ''Future Maria *"You guys can't defend anything. I'll burn everything to ash!"'' *''"Men have this idea that they can fight with dignity, that there is a proper way to kill someone...it's absurd. We need that idea, to endure the bloody horror of murder. You must destroy this idea. Show them what a messy, terrible thing it is to kill a man, and show them that you relish in it. Shoot to wound, then execute the wounded, burn them, take them in close combat. Destroy any preconceptions as to what a man is and you become their personal monster...when they fear you, you become stronger, you become better."'' *''"Carl Robinson was right. It was my own stupid mistake to make me lose all of those I once loved. Now, I will not show mercy ever again. For the first time, I will show no mercy upon anyone who stand against us. In this world full of monsters, you have to join between the monsters so that you can destroy them. Allow me to do that."'' *''"Justice is a thing that would absolutely never be abused! Freedom and respect is everything! This malevolence that is consuming the world as we know it, Astaroth Empire... shall hear its own funeral bell. The judgement shall come, and Ara Astaroth shall die... No, I don't want her to die. I want her to suffer what I have suffered from her. Now, the whole universe is tainted in black. United we stand, and divided we fall. Together, we will overthrow this Dark Empire. We will send it to the deepest pits of Hell where it belonged!"'' *''"That Maria Arzonia had died 2,000 years ago when Ara Astaroth alongside many of her friends. Now, a reborn one shall take her legacy, and multiply it by ten. Everyday, people are dying. Then, it will not be the time for any senseless chit-chat! Now, we shall set sail and tear Astaroth Empire from its roots!"'' *''"How unlucky for you to meet me. I will be sure to leave no traces behind."'' *''"Did you see that?! The magma left behind... absolutely nothing!"'' *''"Prepare not only for my anger, but also prepare to be burned alive by magma!"'' *''"In my dreams, I smell a barbecue. I see children, a dog, and I see someone. I think I see someone. These things, none of it for me. I move by roarin' engines, among warriors. We come from the night."'' *''"This war is a disease. Passed through blood, spilled by warriors. I feel the winds from the gathering storm."'' *''"They set the world on fire. It wasn't a war anymore; it was a remaking. Some losses are inevitable. Some... unthinkable. Now they've built a new world. Armies of steel and thunder. They're rewriting history. But they forgot about me."'' *''"Sometimes Christmas... sometimes birthdays... sometimes mayhem, suffering and death... sometimes you just need to feel... something good."'' *''"Steel. Stone. Concrete for miles. I wonder if there's anything in this world worth saving. Desolation. Tyranny. Enemy of endless might. I wonder if I have any friends left standing. It comes down to it, I'll fight alone. But I'll promise you this: friends, if this is where they're keeping you. I will find you, and set you free."'' *''"Here's how this is going to work. I'm gonna ask you one question. You're gonna answer that question in a way *I* find satisfactory and if you do not, I'll saw your head off with this here appliance, you hear me? So here it comes: Where are you people keeping the captured resistance fighters?"'' *''"Knife's out, time to die."'' *''"There is no victory without sacrifice. Like previous socialists, there is no justice or ideology without a bloody battle to gain power."'' *''"You all are the disease but I am the cure!"'' *''"Destroy the weak! If you can't fight then there is no place for you in this world!"'' *''"I have become justice itself!"'' *''"I miss you all... guys."'' *''"You thought you could destroy the land but not suffer the consequences?"'' *''"This is no longer a democracy!! We have to act with iron fists!"'' *''"This war is not about right or left! Nor capitalism, socialism, Nazism, communism, fascism or anarchism! This war is about survival of the fittest!!"'' *''"I ceased to believe in God when he abandoned me. After all did in His name, all kindness I offered to this world and all suffering I had to endure, He left me! Not a even a word! He left me to perish in this hellish world! That's why He died! Ara invaded his sand castle and killed Him and threw His head in the Lake of Fire! He was defeated because He was not fit to be the Supreme Ruler of all existence! If He had decided to kill Ara at that very moment! 10 billion of years ago! She would be dead and nothing of this would have happened! He deserved it! Serve Him right! Kindness cannot save the world! You must answer with fire; fire against fire!"'' *''"You think you will save people with flowers and peaceful words! Look around! If you want to have peace then FIGHT for it!"'' *''"Death will serve you nicely."'' *''"The only God I see here is Ara herself. Your God abandoned you unlike Ara who appears before her people."'' *''"Family... Friends... Lover... Matt... I lost all of it! I did not deserve it!"'' *''"My revenge will be served!"'' *''- Maria: Justice is served!'' **''- Imperia: YOU KILLED HIM! HE WAS A CHILD!'' **''- Maria: He was a demon! Just it! They are nothing different from each other! Same scum! Same malice! From children to elderly! All monsters like Vira and Ara's minions!'' **''- Imperia: MARIA! OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU ARE DESTROYING INNOCENT LIVES BEING FORCED TO FIGHT IN WARS IN ARA'S NAME!'' **''- Maria: My eyes are open! If they went to war so be it! War never changes! It's just a piece of shit incident where is blood is split on the ground! Soldiers with families and innocent lives lost their lives! If you want win a war you must took lives of thousands! Look around, LA FOLIA RIHAVEIN! This is my world! A world of WAR!'' *''"Beg for mercy when you see Ara on Hell!"'' *''- Maria: Ideology is stronger than blood!'' **''- Ara: I have been on Earth for thousand of years and only communists North Koreans under the regime of Stalin would say such thing. Hmm... Now you looks like a true warrior! I think it's time for you to join me!'' **''- Maria: The only place I'll join you is in Hell where I can torture you for all eternity!!'' *''"Friends or foes? That's something... you'll have to decide on your own!"'' *''"The media in Astaroth likes to portray me as a senseless killer. I would point out that I am a very sensible killer." '' ''Matt Butcher *"Do you believe whether there is any kind of beast that never bites? Whether you believe it or not, I don't give a damn to buy that piece of nonsense. Now, eat sword!"'' *''"What elites? I'm afraid of no elites! I kill none other than elites!"'' *''"Damn it! Just break their barrier! Any direction is the correct direction!"'' *''"Why the heck you don't say that I'm the only guy who is demoted? Without my ranks, I just want to drink some alcohol, and your rule even restrict this guilty pleasure!"'' *''"I don't see this breakthrough as an action of breakthrough, guys. I see it as an attack - an attack against our enemies! Do you understand!?"'' *''"Pal, you have no idea. I recently expanded one more camp in my crew. If I return those weapons back to you, there'll be hundreds of men fighting in action with mere sticks."'' *''"Never underestimate any good people."'' *''"This work is annoying some times... You see, our main goal was to support and help mankind to be free from their evil spirits. But at times, we don't know what is exactly causing them to do evil things. The devil, the evil spirits... or themselves? What if the demons are merely a super evil force taking part in human's malice. It's sad to think about it but there times I just want to drop this fight and let everyone kill themselves... Because no matter how kind we are, they will always stab us on the back when they get the chance. I proved the same taste of people like you before."'' *''"Science... Do you call everything I saw back there... Science? Don't make me laugh! What you are doing here is not science! It's only human experiment and creation of weapons to military uses! "'' *''"No sword should be broken after a slash. That is a dishonor for a swordsman."'' *''"The future lies upon us and upon our friends, and that future is now."'' *''"But every time I remember for what I'm fighting, I start to think about the people who needs the protection of people like us. People who want a normal life... People who are fated to become evil but still have salvation. People like you, don't need our mercy nor compassion. When we see people like you, we simply put them in "Demon Category"."'' *''"Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Carl... and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness, but you will never stand alone."'' *''"You fought bravely, and therefore I will give you a quick and painless death."'' *''"They're people with only half the picture who believe they have all the facts. It makes their decisions flawed."'' ''Magilou '' ''Sumireko Hanabusa Sonia Nevermind Kyouko Kirigiri Celica Arfonia '' *''"I was created by the Devils to be a champion of Evil. To bring death... But I decided to follow my own way, my own path. I know their flaws, their weakness and cruelty. That's why they fear me. I'm different. Ara Astaroth, is a weak and jealous monster. To worship her is to worship her betrayal. To love her, guarantee your own destruction. To her, love is taken by force and not given from the heart. It's a tyranny of lies. I pity her and my brothers from Hell. For I know the true meaning of peace and love. But they, Triggers Hell and Astaroth... Never will."'' ''Alisa Ray Peram Westcott '' *''"Isaac-papa. There is no woman more stronger than me on this Empire"'' ''Yuri Barnes '' ''Maeve '' ''Natsumi '' ''Kurumi Tokisaki '' ''Chinatsu '' ''Frost '' ''Roy Mustang '' ''Gaius Phoenix '' ''Katya '' ''Kruls Valnir Asuna '' ''Cole Macgrath '' ''Nu Wa '' ''Siver Keis '' ''Rindou Reine Murasame '' ''Fatima '' ''Wáng Hyouhai Kisskill Polifonia Rihavein Haruko Couteau Iruka Couteau Dumbledore Selina Strawberry *"Revolution is not a dinner party, nor an essay, nor a painting, nor a piece of embroidery; it cannot be so refined, so leisurely and gentle, so temperate, kind, courteous, restrained and magnanimous. A revolution is an insurrection, an act of violence by which one class overthrows another. Millions of people will die... Maybe billions... Who knows? Maybe trillions. There will be no peace without a bloody and cruel revolution. Many people here think this is insanity and refuse to use genocidal agenda against Astaroth Empire and its innocent civilians, whom some of us learned that even demons are like us. They fight for their own ideals, goals and peace. No matter how evil Ara Astaroth may be to you, she is a hero in the eyes of her race. Yet, she is our enemy and we will not show sympathy for her... But many of us refuse to fight thinking we are going to kill the last survivors of this world in the process... But that... That woman... The Angel of Flame, is different. She is willing to kill both allies and enemies alike, stepping on their bodies and gives long speeches of how our actions are right, even if the means the death of children; demons and humans alike. She believes those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable. Maria soon realized that the inner light which once inspired the peasants had ignited into a raging fire of frenzy. Her followers no longer drew inspiration from her. The only example she set was revenge, and only cold-hearted humans responded favorably. She is no longer Maria Arzonia you used to know... Rather... She is no longer "Maria Arzonia"."'' *''"Under their iron fists, there's no way out without breaking the law. They are the law themselves, a group of demons who oppress the humanity throughout this omniverse and destroyed those we loved most. This is no longer a universe we ever know. Astaroth herself has become the universe."'' *''"I walk in the universe and sees ashes and blood. The only thing walked around are Ara's Black Demons, and we had to smite them, so that we can live on."'' *''"My name is Selina Sarandon, and people call me as Strawberry. Am I look like a strawberry to you? No? Then, take my KICK!!!"'' *''"Some people pursuit immorality. I think being an immortal is actually a curse that make me seeing so many dark and disturbing suffering with my visions."'' ''Albert Apple Helene Hawthorn *(to The Rogues) "You kill enemies with blades, guns and dynamites, making them nonexistent in their place. That's not delicate in my taste. If I were you, I prefer to encase them in wax, making them statues, so that they can be preserved through generations, so great. We never need to make them disappear without a trace. Your methods shall cause the potential beauty becoming a waste."'' *''"I'm not a cop or warrior. Call me craftsman, if you will."'' *''"Don't destroy them like this, you fool! Leave the work of killing to me, and we can make them be viewed by our children and even grandchildren! I'll put them underneath wax statues or seal them inside murals, so that one day, when we're triumphant on the war against Astaroth Empire, we'll point at their nose and say, "Look! THESE ARE MURDERERS!!!""'' *''"Quote Aristotle, 'Poetry implies either a happy gift of nature or a strain of madness.' Savvy?"'' *''"Art imitates life, Katarina Couteau, and life initiates art. This is logic."'' *''"Some call me monster. They just don't understand what lurks beneath us all."'' *''"I'm not a monster. I'm a visionary."'' *''"No desecration goes unpunished."'' *''"Kill them? You can use the word "kill", but that doesn't requires to my work. I perfected them."'' *''"I kill those Black Demons, yes, but I don't destroy them like you guys did. I make them TRUE TO LIFE. I craft them into art. Wield the brush as if it were a blade. CUT into the tender flesh of inspiration. PEEL away the distractions, and any notion of complacency or security. Until all that's safe and conventional is TORN OUT in BLOODY CHUNKS. Dig DEEP into the GUTS and GORE of your creative being, so you can touch the raw NERVE of your PSYCHE, and SCOOP OUT the sheer MEANING. The sheer... beauty..."'' *''"You... probably think I'm mad. Well, that's alright. Madness, much like art, is in the eye of the beholder."'' *''"They destroyed everything! Ara Astraoth took away everything from me... My family, my home and my wax figurine! THEY'RE RUINED!"'' ''Tamae Okamine Eugen Katsuragi *"Ehh, I'm a lucky girl? Nothing of that sort! I'm bad at stuff like the shallows, after all..."'' *''"Admiraal! Is it the Rhine Exercise? ...Ah.. So I was mistaken.. It's okay! I'll still work hard! Leave it to me!"'' *''"Oh! You surprised me! ..Ah, yes! Setting off!"'' *''"Oh!... Alright! Prinz Eugen, Sortieing! (Kai)"'' ''Queen Liza '' ''King Leonardo Yato Stinger Isuke Inukai River Zastory Rinslet Walker Couteau Myouri Couteau Echidna StinWalker Violeta Vasconcelos Dante Firefly Echo Train Deesk Millian Gravik Cassie Cage Toshiro Hitsugaya Andr Cupa Skelly Silk Mogen-ko Maria Jissele Dunkelheit Villains Quotes Sequined Sadist Idea of Evil The Fallen Leohart the Prince of Hell Darth Hades Ara Astaroth The Fallen's Essence Eckidina KnightWalker Original Eckidina Insane-Eckidina Otaku-Eckidina Other Eckidinas Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant Scathach *''I'm looking at things from a far higher perspective than you. *''The next time you open your eyes you'll be seeing a whole new world... a new world of death! Things are getting really fun!'' *''In order to make this world, this universe, into a more beautiful utopia, I must remove humanity in place of the God's who refuse to admit their mistake.'' *''(I had) reasons deeper and darker than the ocean and space! - ...Hah! As if!'' *''I get easily bored of my personality. ...Like, I already got bored of my personality who gets easily bored.'' *''Each and every thing that happened in this world was just an event within the game.'' *''Ugh! You always had such reckless PAIN! I love you sooooo much that you disgust me!'' *''Providing hopelessly skilled explanations is a quirk of mine.'' *''Humans are vile; they'll easily betray their own kind if it means saving a friend or family member.'' *''You had better not underestimate humans. They're greedy, cunning, and tenacious. They are worse than us, Black Demons. Why you waste time protecting them, Azul? Come here. Let's destroy this planet and destroy our Sith homeworld. Darth Hades will be pissed off.'' *''People change, that’s true. However, there are things that can be changed, and thing that cannot. The basics never change, if those were to change, would people still remain the same?'' *''There's no such thing as a free wish.'' *''I have come to a conclusion. You want to die. You want to be destroyed. Very well. I shall grant your wish.'' *''There's no love in killing like this!'' *''To reign over the kingdom of the world, to make its peace and write its laws; to be generous to the obedient and merciless to all who would stand against you. Nothing ever changes; ten thousand years and you still act like the world is yours, mom. I'm the one who created this world, this history. So I shall destroy what I created.'' *''You humans are incomprehensible.'' *''Weak humans are irresponsible and sneaky. They’d rather put the blame on others and let them suffer.'' *''Mankind’s greatest fear is Mankind itself. Not aliens.'' *''We eliminate anyone who crosses our path while on a mission, no matter who or what.'' *''If it is because of what you call a heart, then it is the heart that causes you humans pain. It is because of your heart that you will die.'' *''Inferior beings such as yourselves irritating me to this extent and even forcing me to fight you at full strength. That is the very definition of a bad joke!'' *''This is a battle. Of course its going to be unfair.'' ''B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 Kanon Rihavein Heis Sasha Michael Langdon Melancholia *"Let me ask you something, what does it matter if you send me back to Purgatory if it doesn't matter to me? I've proved my point. Firenza Junior's been driven mad. I've demonstrated there's no difference between me and everyone else."'' *''"All it takes is one bad day, Arzonia... That's how far the world is from where I am, just one bad day. You had a bad day once, am I right? Oh, I know I am. I can tell. You had a bad day and everything changed. Dressing up like a armored bird doesn't hide it. It screams it."'' *''"Is that Grimoire or Grimoires? For me, the answer is clear. There are MORE THAN ONE Grand Grimoires. Michael now has one of them, but where are the rest? Never mind. As long as we have this version with the Prophecy of Tribulations, we will know everything coming into our way."'' *''"However, despite Michael's indifference of the other Grand Grimoires, I am, currently, still obsessed on finding them.I believed some of them were burned down in Salem Witch Trials and/or Auto-da-fé, at that time people were in sheer frenzy. Ignorance ruins innocence..."'' *''"As for myself, there is nothing to worry about. As long as Lord Moloch exists, I shall never ever be ignorant. My future self was so foolish that she joined Triggers Hell and got the Grand Grimoire, but possessing her and merging with her memories means making myself to learn more things she knows that I was yet to know."'' *''"You had a bad day and it drove you as crazy as everybody else, only you won't admit it. You have to keep pretending that life makes sense, that there's some point to all this struggling."'' *''"People never need reason. They need excuse! That excuse often comes from that one bad day! I know you have, as much as I had. I hate to remember that day, and I made up lies to cover that. Therefore, if I really had one bad day, I dare doubt it is composed by multiple catalysts."'' *''"Without knowing why, I began to enjoy people cry and with tears of sadness on their face. Building my own happiness on others' sadness, that wasn't supposed to happened, but the queer things is... It made me happy... What is wrong with me? What is W-R-O-N-G with me?"'' *''"This is not the true happiness I wanted! Moloch made me into this... I had no choice but becoming his servant, thus making him my master, but in fact... I really hate him. That's no wonder why my future self had left him without carrying on his legacy. That's no wonder why my future self was not defeated by Team Witness. She was preaching to the converted."'' *''"You may started to hate me, but sadly, this is who I am, and as long as I can see Michael smile, I will do anything for him! For years, I helped Michael to conceal evidence by making the corpses of our victims into bio-weapons, especially into our masterpiece - FOLIE, which is our mightiest work to recreate the Great Flood! However, this time there shall be no Noah's Ark."'' *''"Since Moloch burned my friends to make me join him, I started to hate fire. So, I am gonna use water, the greatest foe of fire, to wipe out humanity's disgrace and corruption. The KnightWalker Family? They'll drown. Stalinists? Nazis? Fascists? Imperialists? They'll all drown, and the world will eventually bow down to us into a world full of purity and peace... and then WE WON'T NEED MOLOCH ANYMORE. We will dump him like a trash and rule the world ourselves."'' *''""M" was for the murderous look she gave me. "O" meant only that she was weak and old. "T" is for her terror as she fought Moloch. "H" is for her heart, which is now lost. "E" is for her eyes, swiftly dimming. "R" means rot, and soon rotting she will be. Put them all together, they spell "MOTHER", a word that is now a corpse to me. Happy Mother's Day, Mommy."'' *''"My point is... I... Went... Crazy! And I'm smart enough to admit it. Why can't you?! Everything anybody's ever valued of struggled for, it's monstrous! Why can't you see the depressing side? WHY AREN'T YOU CRYING!?"'' *''"Well, well, well, and on today of all days, do you remember my early work? It's flawed but still promising, just like you, Firenza Junior. Staring with the seasons, and moving through the weeks, I became stronger. My work will be more elaborated. Days were the secrets, Firenza Junior, and the End of Days is coming. I was there at your beginning, and I will be there at your end."'' ''Aryana Westcott Yuuki Terumi Akrak Couteau Crauz Kalus Red Moon Tyrant Demonio Misogi Kumagawa Junko Enoshima Mukuro Ikusaba Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Monokuma Izuru Kamukura/Hajime Hinata Kazuichi Soda '' ''Peko Pekoyama '' ''Akane Owari Nekomaru Nidai '' ''Gundam Tanaka Hiyoko Saionji '' ''Ibuki Mioda Mahiru Koizuimi Mikan Tsumiki Nagito Komaeda '' ''Teruteru Hanamura '' ''Ultimate Imposter Monaca Towa '' ''Kim Hak-Sae King Hamdo Emperor Tathagata Killer Kureto Hiragi Bill Williamson Vladimir Makarov Petelgeuse-Rommane Conti Vira Hermes Eve Fullbuster Jeanne Towa Sayaka Kirasaka Terra of the Left Fiamma of the Right Carissa Queen Mal The Darkness Wolf Krol Barbaro Lazarus Abyss Zurg Jessica Bailey Androxus Vergil Alice Rindel Alice Ozu Vincent Nightray The Black King Achyls of the Depravity Black Raven Mask of Astaroth White Mask Nio Hashiri Stan Tor Maelz The Morrigan Felix Drake Prime Reaper-AI 78 Zhou Xiuying Ayanami Zatros Lapis Killer Zero Erwin Toborro Agares Future Gregory Grape Shiva Tyron Tomoo Vipéra Aki Honda Alisa Ray Peram Westcott Marina Arusu King Lucas Man in Suit Lucifer The Devil Otoya Takechi Juria KnightWalker Romulus Ayanami Thomas Sinclair Griffith Grings Kodai Celestia Lundberg Hex Jack the Freezer Zalgo Elsa Granhirte Godom Hooded Figure Ganesha Mercenary Tao Zancrow Kar Shekhar Creed Diskenth Kano Yan Organizations Quotes and Mottos Heroic Groups The Rogues Ratatoskr Alliance of Freedom New Conglomerate Global Pact Defense Stabilization Union Peace Foundation La Nueva Familia de Arzonia Order of Flourish Fiore Kingdom Asgard Electronics The Alliance Reality Council Paradise Cultus Pythonissam '' ''Kingdom of the Cosmic Chronos Empire New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina '' ''Wolf Pack Squad Vessel Noxus Villainous Groups Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Triggers Hell Zoyineian-Sith Empire Couteau Family Revelation of Qliphoth/Astaroth Empire Leohart's Cult KnightWalker Family New World Order KnightWalker Alliance All Jokers Aurozia Terrorist Organization Magnus Craft Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Sephira Gastronomics Anti Bodies Corporation KnightWalker Heavy Industries Ultimate Despair STAR LABS of United States of America Department of Unified Protection Aldegyr Kingdom Brahman Veronica Kingdom Novosic Kingdom Godom Empire Republic of Korea Merryweather Security Assassin Wolf Brigade KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Moon Terminator Company Horsemen of John Fallen Roman Catholic Church Langdon Orphans Iscariot Section XIII Holy Eye of Order 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf DEM Empire Waffen-666 Black Blood Cult of Ara SS Special Projects Division Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro Zero Numbers Purgadores Mafusa Gang Millennium Syndicate The Fallen's Legion Tzoah Rotachat Narrator Quotes'' Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings